Voyeur
by Neuship
Summary: Set anytime in season 4, pre-Caskett. Castle catches Beckett looking at a Tumblr blog created by a fan that ships Caskett and posts images showing sexy times between Rick and Kate lookalikes. One shot. Rated M for a reason.


She can't believe she's doing this. She knows better. She should wait until she gets home. It's just that the off-hand comment by the juvenile delinquent she'd arrested earlier, combined with the knowing look in his eyes, has her wondering if what he said is true.

Could there really be a Tumblr blog devoted to porn depicting her and Rick?

She knows his fans are obsessive, and that some of the fan fiction out there ignores the fictional characters in favor of the real life duo, but would they really…? A sick feeling gnaws at her. Unable to stop herself, she has to satisfy her curiosity. Caffeine addiction calling out, she heads for her favorite coffee shop, hoping its not too busy. Arguing with herself the entire time, feeling possessed, she ignores the little voice in the back of her head telling her to wait until she gets home.

Instead, while ordering her coffee she glances around, gauging how busy the place is and whether she can reasonably spend a few minutes surfing the Internet. Knowing she should wait until she's in the privacy of her own home, she looks around and picks her spot.

Setting up next to the side window, angling so she can see the door and keep an eye out, Kate looks around and makes sure to turn her laptop screen away from the nearest tables. Logging in, she boots up her computer and begins searching Tumblr.

Oh. My. God.

Eyes glued to the screen, she sees image after image scrolling past her. Stunned at the physical resemblance, she looks, fascinated, her body instantly responding to the intimate images.

The big, buff, naked men who look like Rick are oh so sexy. And the things they're doing to her…well, not her, but someone who looks a lot like her. The gifs show them engaged in various intimate sex acts. While some are crude, others are beautifully erotic.

It's been a long time since she's been intimate with anyone. The hard spike of arousal rushing through her veins catches her by surprise. Knowing she's pushing her luck, she pauses on one particularly erotic set of gifs. Eyes glued to the screen, she watches the images moving back and forth, seeing a woman in a dress laid out on a desk as a man with a hair cut and biceps much like Rick's feasts between her legs, one hand wrapped around her leg, the other reaching up to caress her breast. She can picture herself and Rick in that scene so clearly, imagining its Rick kneeling between her legs in just that way, his tongue lapping at her as he caresses her body.

Nipples hardening, her mind takes over, eyes losing focus, caught up in the fantasy.

XXX

Walking towards the coffee shop, Rick checks his phone to glance at the time, knowing he's running late. While he didn't make plans to meet Kate, she's developed a habit lately of stopping for coffee on the way home from work, a way to unwind and transition between her job and home. When he called to check on the status of the case, Ryan said she'd left about 15 minutes earlier. Figuring he might be able to catch up with her, he looks across the street and sees her silhouette through the window. A little hunched over, arm shielding her laptop slightly, she's gone still in that utterly focused way she has, a coffee sitting abandoned at her elbow.

What's she doing? Changing direction, Rick crosses the street, intending to come up on her at the window and surprise her. As he gets closer, he sees she hasn't moved. What has her so fascinated?

Slowing, he eases up just out of her line of vision, trying to catch a peek at her laptop through the window. Shifting, he changes angles, dropping his head a little lower until he can see what's on her screen.

Eyes widening in shock, he freezes, unable to believe what he's seeing. Is she watching porn? He gets instantly hard just thinking about it. He knew she was adventurous, but watching porn in the middle of the day in a coffee shop? Mind spinning, he takes a closer look.

Wait. Oh no! That looks like someone is going down on her…? Is this homemade porn?

And whom is that getting so comfortable with his favorite detective?

Heart reeling, jealousy pounding through his veins, his emotions spin out of control. Unable to believe what he's seeing, he looks away, heart broken at the thought of her moving on with someone else. Taking a deep breath, he steels himself and looks again, not wanting to, but needing to know who she's seeing.

Trying to ignore the smoking hot body writhing in pleasure, he takes another look at the screen. It has a weird blue border running along the sides of the screen and the figures on it are going through the same moves again and again. The man is built a lot like him, only slightly different.

Looking closer, he realizes that the woman in the picture has slightly different hair. It isn't Kate! Relief rushes through him as he continues to look at the screen. Suddenly, all of the pieces fall into place. It's a Tumblr page. He can see a few other images above and below the main image that first caught his attention. All of the pictures resemble Kate, and the others…

Scanning the names of the tags, it dawns on him. She's viewing a blog devoted to porn about them. Stunned, he backs up, out of sight. Taking a deep breath, he thinks furiously. How long has she been watching…? Does she want...?

A million questions flit through his mind. Quickly, before he can change his mind, hoping to tame his body, he walks around the block, approaching the coffee shop from the other direction. He can't let this go. He has to know, even if he has to be sneaky about it.

Walking through the front door, hoping like hell he can keep his expression schooled, he approaches her table.

As if sensing his presence, she looks up. Eyes going wide, she slams the lid on her computer and gives him a guarded look. Skin flushed, eyes slightly dilated, she shifts, arms hugging herself protectively as her eyes dart around, taking in her surroundings. She quickly schools her expression and looks at him directly.

He recognizes the look on her face. He'd always wondered what it meant when she looked at him with just that expression. Could she be aroused? Is she fantasizing about them? Is that what that look means?

"Hey Castle. What are you doing here?" Her voice is a little breathy, a little husky, like she's striving for casual, but she just misses the mark. He knows her well enough to know that he's caught her off guard.

"Hey Beckett. I spoke with Ryan and he told me you wrapped up that case. I thought I'd see if there's any chance of you knocking off early and grabbing a bite with me."

Eyes searching hers, he silently prays that she'll accept his invitation.

"I'm kind of tired, Rick. It's been a long day and I was thinking of just going home." She quietly rejects him, her expression unreadable.

Shoulders hunching, the hope leaking out of his body, he takes her rejection in stride. Now what?

"Um. Yeah. Okay. No problem."

Looking him over, she sees him droop. Feeling like she's just kicked a puppy, she changes her mind, finding a kernel of courage to extend an invitation, the thrum of arousal humming through her making her feel reckless.

"You know what, though….?"

"Yeah?" he asks, hope lighting up his features.

"I could go for some take-out. You want to pick up some Chinese on the way? We could eat in and maybe watch a movie."

"Sure. Yeah. That sounds great." A big smile transforms his face.

Unable to help herself, she smiles back.

XXX

Back at her apartment, Rick busies himself getting out plates and silverware, setting everything up on the coffee table. Emotions ping-ponging all over the place, Kate tries to suppress the panic racing through her veins.

Thank god he didn't see what she was looking at. But why did she invite him back to her place to watch a movie? She doesn't have a TV – just her computer. And her attempt to take her computer into her room when she came in to change failed. Of course he'd notice her grabbing it and ask her why she was taking it if they were going to watch a movie. Unable to think of a good reason to take it with her, she set it back down, retreating to her bedroom to think.

She was so dead. How was she going to log into her computer without him seeing what she was looking at? Body on edge, mind frantic, she paces, trying desperately to think of a solution that will help her keep the status quo. Even though she wants him, she's afraid. And she's not ready to expose her feelings quite so blatantly if she doesn't have to. How did she get into this mess?

Relaxing, she smiles. The wine. Of course. She'd ask him to open a bottle of wine and wait until he got up to open it to log in to her computer. She only needs a moment to exit out of the website and he'll be none the wiser.

Feeling better, she quickly stows her gun, takes off her jacket and boots, and walks back out into the main area, her confidence restored.

Shit! Seeing a bottle of wine already open, two glasses poured, she realizes he has everything set up. Panic creeping back in, she sees her computer open, front and center, her password log-in screen up, the cursor taunting her as it blinks, waiting for her to enter her password.

The slight hitch in her step gives away that something's wrong, but she hopes he doesn't notice it as he watches her cross the room.

A slight smile on his face, he hands her a plate. "I thought we could eat in here while we pick out a movie" he says, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

He's up to something. She doesn't know what, but he's definitely up to something.

Stalling, she grabs her glass and takes a big swig of wine, grabbing her plate with her other hand. "Um, sure. Yeah. Let me dish up my plate first. What did you want to watch?"

"Oh I don't know. I thought you should pick. Maybe something…exciting. Adventurous."

Chewing thoughtfully, she looks at him. He's definitely up to something. And he's flirting. More openly than usual. He gives her that look, the one where he looks completely enthralled with her, and his eyes have that sexy twinkle. Like there's a giant secret that just they know. She feels a flood of moisture between her legs. Oh how she wants to take him up on that look. Distracted momentarily, she thinks about it. Before she can decide what to do, he nudges the computer towards her.

"Why don't you enter your password so we can go online and find something to watch?"

Realizing there's no escape for her, she takes another sip of her wine before putting it and her plate aside.

"Um. Yeah. About that." Grabbing her computer, she turns it away from him. "There's something confidential on my computer that will pop up when I log in and you can't see it." Blushing a little, clearly uncomfortable, she hopes that he'll let her be for the minute she needs to get the website closed.

Knowing her best chance to escape humiliation is a direct approach, she stares him down.

"Sure. Ok." He shrugs innocently, knowing exactly what she's trying to hide.

Letting out her breath, she relaxes. Ok. She can do this. Typing quickly, she enters her password, and, sure enough, the porn gifs pop right up.

"Unless it's porn. Then you have to show me." He says quickly, watching her closely.

Jaw dropping, she blushes bright red. "Castle!" She squeaks out, guilt evident in her expression.

"Really?" He says gleefully, reaching for her computer. Before she can think to stop him or close the lid, he's grabbed her computer from her and turned it towards him, the image of a man who looks very much like Rick feasting between the legs of a Kate look-a-like as she writhes on a desk.

Frozen, she can only stare in horror as she watches him watch really hot foreplay. Her body on edge, she feels her nipples pucker and she makes an involuntary little noise as she watches him watching the screen, her fight or flight instincts battling with her desire, neither side winning as she waits for his reaction.

Eyes shifting from the screen to her, she sees naked desire on his face. He looks back at the screen, his finger dragging through the website, all kinds of erotic images flashing past. Her eyes follow his actions, locked onto the images of people who look a lot like them getting very intimate with each other. Awareness crackles between them.

"Oh. I can see the appeal" he says quietly, his voice deep and low.

"I can explain." She says quietly, uncomfortable but knowing she has to say something. She rushes in with her explanation, desperate to restore some kind of equilibrium. "There was this kid at the precinct today who made a crack about seeing us together on a website, and the way he looked at me when he said it, like he'd really seen something, made me wonder what he was talking about. So I went looking to see... and I found this….and…well, what can I say? You have some really obsessed fans out there."

Clearing her throat, she sees that he scrolled back to the image that was first up, his gaze inexorably drawn back to the sight of the woman enjoying some very intimate attention.

"Yeah. I can see that." He says quietly.

His tone serious, he looks at the screen and back at her. "And I'd say that I'm not the only one the fans like. These images look just like you at first glance, Kate." He says, his tone serious, and somewhat in awe, cautiously probing to see her reaction before his big mouth and nervousness take over. "At least, well, I don't know if they really do…I mean I'd like to know how you look when I go down on you…and when you...but we haven't and I know you don't want to and…Okay. Shutting up now." Blushing, stammering, his eyes flit back to the screen and at her, his glance raking her, his desire plain to see. Picking up his wine, he takes a sip and sets it back down, shifting on the couch uncomfortably, his eyes darting around as he realizes what he's said and that he's probably just blown his chances of anything between them.

Watching him, she can see that he's as uncomfortable as she is. And if the strategic placement of his hand is any indication, he's also reacting to the images on the screen.

"Wait. What?" she says. "What do you mean I don't want to…" her mind grabbing onto the one thing he's said that isn't true. Does he really think that?

Moving towards him, eyes locked with his, she moves into his space a little, drawn by the look in his eyes.

Eyes opening wide, he says "I mean, Kate, come on, you know how I feel about you. You have to know. Don't you?"

Nodding slowly, she looks at him. Really looks. And she sees his love shining through, along with the respect, and the longing. Feeling something inside her give, she moves in, unable to resist the pull of his love.

"Yeah, Rick. I think I do." Nuzzling in closer, she holds his gaze, her lips a breath apart from his, her hand pressing against his chest as she balances on her knees, leaning in. "And I feel the same way" she whispers, seeing his eyes light up with joy moments before she closes the gap between them.

Softly, gently, she kisses him. Her mouth taking its time to learn the shape and feel of his. Motionless, he returns her kiss, small nips, testing, tasting, sampling one another. Reverently, he kisses her, worshiping her mouth. Letting all of his tender feelings out through his kiss. Caught in the moment, time stretches out, endless, as they explore their feelings for one another.

And then it shifts. His hands come up to frame her waist, his large fingers gently squeezing her sides, bringing her in tight and holding her still, as his mouth opens, his tongue coming out to trace the seam of her lips. And she opens to him, a little moan in the back of her throat giving voice to the desire exploding through her body as her mouth takes his. Diving into the kiss, feelings flooding through her, she moves, desperate to express what she's feeling with her body. Knees straddling his legs, she fits her body over his, lining up her soft to his hard, her fingers in his hair, as her desire climbs, racing through her.

He shifts, lying back on the couch, bringing her body into alignment with his as his hands race over her. One hand tracing the delicate curve of her spine down, he gently cups her her ass, pressing her firmly to him, his arousal lodged intimately against her while his other hand soothes her back and rib cage, moving inexorably up to cup her breast.

Just as he reaches her breast, she stops, frozen for a moment. Pushing against his chest, she creates space between them and postures up. Eyes locked on his, lips swollen from his kisses, she looks down on him, her movements causing the hard throb of his cock between her legs to rub more directly against her, driving her crazy.

"Rick?" She questions, waiting for his eyes to focus on hers, a slight dance of mischief playing across her face.

"Yeah?" he says, eyes locked on hers, chest heaving.

With a roll and grind of her hips, she feels him pressing into her, hitting her just so.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but, it's been a long time for me."

"Um. Okay. Yeah. No problem. We can wait." He says, always the gentleman.

Knowing how much it must have killed him to say that, she smiles down at him, a positively wicked grin on her face.

"No. That's not what I meant. You know earlier, when you said you wanted to see what I looked like when I…" blushing, she stops talking and ducks her head a moment, before shyly lifting her eyes to his.

Eyes widening, he responds. "Yeah, um, I remember."

"Well, pay attention, because this is the first of many I'm hoping for tonight."

And with that, she grabs his hands, brings them up to her breasts, showing him how she likes to be touched. Grinding down on him, she angles herself right over the hard ridge of him and eyes locked with his, she moves, tight, hot little circles that have her body flying. Pinching her nipples he watches in awe as her neck and chest flush above her shirt and her eyes darken.

Thighs locked tightly around his, he can feel her body shudder as she comes apart on top of him. Mesmerized, caught in her gaze, everything she's feeling shining through her eyes, he stills in awe, watching as she moans and shudders, the word "mine" escaping as she shatters, her orgasm taking over her body, driving her to completion.

Breath heaving as if she's run a marathon, she stills, body poised above his, still fully clothed, relaxing as she comes down from the powerful orgasm. Eyes still connected, she waits, knowing she needs a moment to recover.

Tenderly he watches her, his eyes suspiciously moist. "That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen" he whispers, awe lacing his voice.

Blushing furiously, a glorious smile takes over her features. "Yeah, well, maybe for the next one we can have a little less on…"

Looking down, he realizes they're both still fully clothed.

"You know, Kate, the best thing about being a woman?" he says, sexy smile firmly in place.

With a roll of her eyes, she quirks her eyebrow and waits for him to tell her.

"Your recovery time is amazing." Posturing up, hands flying to the bottom of her shirt, he drives his hardness against her core and she feels her arousal spike, setting off another set of spasms as intense as the first. Mouth fusing with his, hands flying, racing to get undressed, they waste no time at all. Clothes flying every direction, mouths and hands trace everything they uncover. Before she knows it, they're completely naked and he's feasting on her breasts as his hands trail a path lower down her body.

Gasping for air, she is helpless to do anything other than follow his lead, as his mouth trails lower down her body, his mouth nipping and tasting everything along its path south. And then those hands are on her legs, encouraging her to open them wider as his breath blows across her clit. Looking down, she sees him looking at her, an expectant expression on his face as he looks at her for permission. With a slight nod, body clenched in anticipation, she waits for his next move.

In one swift move, he pushes her back and moves between her legs, sucking her clit into his mouth, his tongue gently flicking against her as he pushes two fingers into her, curling them up and in, seeking out her g spot. Her body, already primed and ready, thrills at his bold possession, racing with sensation, another orgasm taking her by surprise as her thighs clamp tightly against him, her body mapping out a rhythm against his mouth, her response drawn forth by his gentle, knowing touch.

Taking his time, he feasts on her, driving her crazy with all the sensations, making her a prisoner to her desire for him. Her body, so sensitive to his touch, revels in the attention, flying higher and higher with each lick and stroke. Mewling in need, she calls to him, so sensitive to his touch, already having climbed the hill more times than ever before, and yet still wanting more. Wanting him.

"Please, Rick. I need you." She manages, her hands grasping his hair and tugging. Taking his time, he continues his intimate torture, before giving her a gentle flick with his tongue and making his way back up her body.

A condom appears in Castle's hand as if by magic. Snatching it from his hand, Kate pauses, trying to savor the moment. Stilling their frenetic pace, she stops, eyes wide, as she takes in the sight and feel of him. Inner muscles clenching, she looks her fill, her body pulsing in anticipation of joining and being filled with him. Feasting with her eyes, she looks up and sees he is looking similarly awed, his eyes taking in all of her, naked and exposed, open to him, for him.

When their eyes meet again, she smiles, a beautiful, heartbreaking, loving smile. The welcome in her gaze something he never thought he'd see.

And then her delicate hands are touching him, sliding the condom in place, her breasts swaying lightly with the movement, as her fingers trace him, driving him slightly mad with their delicate touch as she explores what he likes. "Later" he mumbles, moving her hands aside.

He shifts forward, settling between her legs, gently moving her into position, his arousal just nudging her entrance and slicking through the moisture pooled there in anticipation of their joining.

Watching her, he nuzzles her neck, kissing the sensitive spot just below her ear, taking in the scent and feel of her, smelling her arousal.

"God Kate. I can't believe we're here." He says, awe in his voice. "I love you." He whispers, as he kisses her gently, unable to contain what he's feeling. Bringing her hands up, she tenderly cradles his face, stilling him for a moment, looking deeply into his eyes. "I love you too, Rick." Moisture filling her eyes, she reaches up and kisses him, emotion overtaking her.

Pausing, he looks down at her, a broad smile on his face. When she returns his smile with one of her own, happiness radiating from her, he grins. Then with a low moan, he presses into her, filling her slowly for the first time, the intimacy of the moment overwhelming them both.

Her eyes widen as she feels him stretch her. Her muscles clamp down on him, her body highly sensitive due to the earlier orgasms. When he's snugged deeply inside of her, he reaches for her legs and brings them up a little higher, filling her deeply, knowing exactly how he wants her positioned.

Eyes widening in surprise, she feels the tip of his cock hit her deep inside, stimulating her in a way she's never felt before. His bold lead surprising her, she finds herself turned on as much by his authority as she is by his touch.

"Oh god, Rick. This feels amazing." she manages, her body starting to move, reaching for more, happy to follow his lead.

Slowly, surely, as if he has all the time in the world, he begins to move in and out of her. Mouths fused, he kisses her leisurely as he withdraws slowly, only to plunge back into her. Sweat breaking out on his back, he paces himself, reading her response. Subtly, he begins to pick up pace, making sure he hits that spot deep inside her that has her eyes widening and her breath hitching with each stroke.

Posturing up on one elbow, he brings his other hand between them, seeking out her other bundle of nerves. Circling her clit gently, he plunges into her over and over again, a gentle point/counterpoint working together as she feels her body spiraling out of control as his mouth mimics the rhythm and movements of their hips.

Overwhelmed with sensations, the love shining through, Kate feels herself climbing the mountain again, the sensations so intense she feels as if she'll fly apart with any additional stimulation. And then she's there, soaring, her body clamping down tightly on his as her orgasm spins out of control. She screams his name as she reaches the pinnacle, unable to stop, she spasms against him, her release ripping through her as she feels a flood of moisture drip from her body. Her release triggering his, she feels him shudder, all of the muscles in his lower body seizing as his powerful release triggers deep inside her.

Hearts racing, bodies entwined, they slowly come back into themselves. Butterfly kisses floating between them, hands soothing each other, they float down, caught up in the overwhelming intimacy of the moment. Rising up on his elbows, Rick starts to move, afraid he's crushing her. Unable and unwilling to let him go, she tightens around him, silently telling him not to go. Acquiescing, he smiles, his eyes infinitely tender as he gazes at her.

"That was amazing." he rumbles, so serious and in love.

Blushing, she smiles, her agreement evident. "Yeah. Absolutely amazing" she agrees, reveling in the feel of him nestled inside of her.

Brushing the hair off his forehead, she cradles his face in her hands, bringing it back to hers for another tender kiss. "And just so you know, Rick. If you still want to watch a movie, I left that website up. So, if you need any ideas…"

Chuckling softly, he kisses her back. "Maybe another time. For now, I have all kinds of ideas..."


End file.
